drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Manah
Manah is a recurring character in the Drakengard series and Seere's younger twin sister. She first appeared in Drakengard as an antagonist before returning as a reformed protagonist in Drakengard 2. As a young girl she served as the high priestess of the Cult of Watchers in the Empire and a key figure in the destruction of the seals to allow the Seeds of Destruction to appear in the world. In the second game, she seeks to destroy the keys of the five districts in order to free those who suffer under their existence, unaware that she is inadvertently reenacting the events of her childhood. Cavia developers made her character to symbolize children who are unloved by their parents. Takuya Iwasaki states that she is emotionally empty inside during the first game; both he and Taro Yoko can't bring themselves to completely condemn her acts of villainy since they mostly feel sorry for her. The twins were roughly based on Natalie Portman's twelve year old character in Léon: The Professional. In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, she reached fifth place with fans. Story Manah was a mysterious six year old girl who commanded the Empire as high priestess of the Cult of Watchers. Otherworldly entities that she refered to as "the Watchers" invaded her mind and her body as a means to direct the Empire in the goal to destroy the world by removing the seals that prevent chaos from ensuing. Prior to her posession, Manah suffered abuse from her mother, which led to her current state of mind, thus enabling The Watchers to take hold. Though eventually released from her benefactors' control, Manah still begged Caim to kill her so she could find peace. But when Angelus revealed that there is no peace for her, Manah soon realized what she had done and was taken off by Caim and shown the suffering that she had caused so she would "never forget." ]] Caim was charged with the responsibility of taking Manah underneath his wing and showing her the torment she had wrought upon the world. He felt it imperative that she see the pain and poverty she had caused to the lands, so that it may prevent the same course of action occurring again. In the midst of traveling together, Caim was distracted by Angelus' pain from the seal, as Verdelet has increased the power on it. Manah took this oppurtunity and stabbed Caim's eye with a hidden dagger and threw herself off a cliff in the process. Unable to locate her, Caim turned his vengance on Verdelet and his Knights of the Seal. He hunted Verdelet down and killed him, turning his path to the rest of the seals. Eighteen years later the events of the first Drakengard, Manah is now a 24 year old woman who holds a desire to help the people by freeing the Districts from the rule of the Knights. During her mission she encounters the Knight of the Seal, Nowe. Following her actions resulting in the destruction of the key at the District of Soul Flame and the murder of Zhangpo, she is branded as a criminal by the Knights of the Seal and sentenced to death, but used her magic in order to escape. When Nowe attacks Gismor, severing the general's right arm and fleeing from the Knights of the Seal, she once again crosses paths with him. Together they meet Urick and she convinces both to help her in destroying Angelus' seals, to free the people from the influence of the Knights of the Seal. Intrigued by Manah's purpose, the two accompany her on a quest to free each district. However, Nowe and Urick are unaware of the reality that she is unconciously repeating history by bringing the world to chaos yet again due to the residual influence of the gods over her mind. After some time, they arrive at the District of Shining Life, which Caim, protagonist of the first game, is already assaulting. Caim tries to kidnap Manah, who still has a traumatic fear of him within repressed memories. She and Nowe then discover that Urick is the guardian of the district. Because he has become close friends with Urick, Nowe attempts to save Urick’s life by challenging Caim himself. Urick, however, is still mortally wounded during the battle but not without managing to push Caim into a chasm before he dies. With Urick’s death, the key in the district is destroyed. Nowe and Manah repeat this for the other keys, killing their guardians to destroy their keys. The last key, Nowe discovers, is guarded by General Gismor, who Nowe discovers is actually a phantom of darkness. Eris is stabbed and thought to be killed at this time, as Gismor uses her as a human shield. Nowe defeats Gismor, but before he can strike him down, Gismor destroys his key so Nowe can’t have to pleasure of killing him. With the destruction of the keys, Angelus, the red dragon of the seal, is released. She begins a rampage across the land, having been driven mad by the tortures of being the seal. Nowe receives a note from Caim urging him to slay Angelus so that they may finally find peace together in death. Nowe and Legna then battle with Angelus and slay her. With her death, the world reverts to the state of chaos it was in during the first game -- because of Manah. Endings Ending A They arrive at the Holy Lands, and Legna refuses to let Nowe help them establish the seals once more. He takes them to the Bone Casket, saying that Nowe is the dragons' weapon, the New breed, and that it is Nowe's destiny to fight the gods. Nowe refuses and Legna attacks, subduing him. Nowe tells Manah that he wishes he could save her. Manah smiles and comforts Nowe with a kiss that imbues him with power and confidence with which to transform into his true New Breed form. With that, Nowe kills Legna and returns to Manah and Eris only to find that Eris is to be the new goddess. Nowe is devastated that he couldn't save Eris, but is enabled through her sacrifice to enjoy the newly saved world with Manah by his side. Ending B Nowe attempts to enter the bone casket, deciding that becoming a weapon would be the best choice. He is rejected however, and battles with it. The casket takes over Manah, and now Nowe must kill Manah. He does so, with great regret. Afterwards, Nowe and Eris join with the holy dragons, beginning their battle with the gods. Ending C Nowe battles the bone casket, but the casket does not merge with Manah for she is able to subdue it. Once Manah is saved, Legna reveals that he only cared for Nowe so he could use him as a weapon, prompting the battle between Nowe (in his New Breed transformation) and Legna. With Legna’s death, both the gods and the dragons fade away, negating the need for a seal. Nowe now stands with Eris, Manah, and Seere, taking the fate of humanity into their hands. Appearance In the first game Manah is a six years old girl who wears a red suit. In the second game, now 24 years old, she has fully grown into womanhood. She has blond hair and red eyes. Weapons and Powers During the beginning of Drakengard 2, Manah wields a staff. Manah is an extremely powerful sorcerer, so she is recommended against the magicians since she has good magical defense and is likewise more effective against them. Gallery File:Manah_.jpg File:Empress_Manah.jpg File:Manah_Nowe.jpg|Manah and Nowe File:Dg2-illust-manah.jpg|Manah possessed by the Gods File:Manah_Priestess.png File:Manah_1.jpg Category:Characters